Lis Sur le Vent
by DeathProof
Summary: The story of Lily Luna Potter's first year at Hogwarts and the adventure of it all. She shares her story with her cousin and best friend since birth, Hugo Weasley. And another friend with whom she formed an instant and unlilely bond.


A/N: New story here. First try at something of the HP verse. I wasn't sure how old Scorpius was supposed to be so I made him a first year like Lily. It works very well for my story if he and her are in the same year together. I'll all be from Lily's POV.

Please review.

* * *

Lis Sur le Vent

f--

"You're a Weasley, huh?" A young boy with blonde hair asked as he came into her compartment and slid the door closed behind him. He grabbed for one of my chocolate frogs and sat across from me.

"My mother is a Weasley--well was," I tell him. Pulling the unruly mop of red curls on my head up into an untidy bun. "But technically she and I are both Potters."

"Right, technically." He agrees with me, laughing. "Well it's obvious you're at least half Weasley you've got the reddest hair I've ever seen."

"Thanks, I think." I tell him unsure if he meant it as a compliment or just as an observation. "Well, when people aren't calling me 'Weasley' or 'Potter' I usually go by Lily."

"I'm uh…" He says, hesitating. For some reason he doesn't want to tell me his name. Finally he mumbles something.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy," I answer for him. We both lock eyes for a moment and both of us can't help but stat laughing. "You know my brothers told me I shouldn't talk to you."

"Yeah my dad said I probably shouldn't talk to you either," he said giving me a half-smile. The way his pointy chin and nose twisted when he smiled made me grin myself. "I dunno, you don't seem so bad."

"You either, I guess," I admit. "So, what'd they tell you about me that made me so horrible you should talk to me?"

"My dad just said that the Potters and the Malfoys would never be friends is all," he admitted scrubbing a hand through the hair that fell just above his ears. "And the Weasley's too. He said we were two different kinds of people."

"Well as you so aptly pointed out I'm both a Weasley and a Potter," I inform him, this time it's my turn to flash him a sideways smile. "But I don't think we're all that different really. You and I, I mean. We've both got two eyes and one nose. We're both going to Hogwarts. First years."

"Yep." he said, laughing again. "So, which house are you hoping to be in?"

"Oh I don't really care at all," I admit. "All I care is that I'm not in the same house as my brothers. So what if every Weasley and Potter for three generations have been in Gryffindor? The last thing I need are James and Al nosing into my business all the time. You have any brothers? They're horrible!"

"As a matter of a fact I do have a brother," he tells me. "But I was lucky enough that my brother was born many years after me. He's only three now so I'll never have to worry about sharing a house with him at Hogwarts. And I know the feeling--I don't care what house I'm in as long as it's not Slytherin. You know the whole 'out of my father's shadow' story."

"That's adorable that you have a baby brother," I tell him. I've always had a huge soft spot for babies. A good thing coming from a family like mine. "And it looks like you and I need to hope for either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Looks like it." We shake hands awkwardly, almost making a pact that we'll be in the same house. "My dad says that Barnibus and I are both going to be in Slytherin. He says it's almost a right of passage for a Malfoy."

"My dad says I'll be in Gryffindor if it's what I want," I tell him. "My mum says there's no way to know for sure and it's the sorting hat's final decision. I've never told either one of them that I don't want to be a Gryffindor."

"My dad and I don't really talk," he tells me. "He tries I guess but we're not really all that talkative of a family, you know? So it just comes out awkward."

"We've got this huge overly-loving family," I say. "The total opposite of yours I think. We're all really close and talk all the time. It's constantly loud in my house. I sometimes just wish it was me and my mum and dad."

"You and your brothers aren't close?" He asks me. "I just assumed that everyone's family was closer than mine."

"We're too close," I complain. "That's the problem!"

Before he has the chance to respond to me we hear the noise of someone outside our compartment. A moment later the door slid open and I see my cousins Hugo and Rose standing on the other side of the door. I wave them in, smiling at my fellow first-year Hugo. He's hands down my favorite of the many relatives I'll have buzzing around Hogwarts.

"We're going to arrive in about fifteen minutes, best change into your robes," Rose says as she passes my robe to me. Hugo comes in and takes a seat with us. "Good luck with sorting Lily."

"Leave it to my sister to tell me what to do a million miles from home," Hugo groaned as he fumbled with the robe he'd already put on. After a few moments he realizes that he and I aren't alone and turns to introduce himself. "I'm Hugo Weasley."

Scorpius is grinning again as he stands and moves across the compartment. He gave my cousin a huge smile and said, "Scorpius Malfoy, nice meeting you." He pushes the compartment door open and steps into the narrow hall before turning back to me. "I'll see you at sorting."

"Bye," I call back to him as he makes his way out of our line of site. I push Hugo out of the compartment for a moment as I put on my robe, inviting him in just a moment later. "You ready for Hogwarts?" I ask, grabbing his hand in my own.

"I thought so," he admits. "But I never thought my favorite cousin would make friends with Scorpius Malfoy. What were you thinking?"

I look him in the eye for a few moments before turning back to the door to our compartment and pulling him forward. Instead I simply ask again, "are you ready for Hogwarts?"

* * *

Chapter 2 should be up in a few days.

-Heidi


End file.
